


Bring me a Dream(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid:Oneshots(Podfic) [5]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by The_SeaCat, read by me.__________Red Son sneaks back to MK's apartment, this time intent on actually setting something on fire, but this time, it's MK who brings on the heat... albeit unintentionally.
Relationships: Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid:Oneshots(Podfic) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042743





	Bring me a Dream(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring Me a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749527) by [The_SeaCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SeaCat/pseuds/The_SeaCat). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bfm1ml6f6in52o3/Bring_me_a_Dream.mp3/file)


End file.
